The Beast
by Elena of the Turks23
Summary: This is just a short story about Jill and Remus. I know it's a wierd setup. It was a personal challenge between me and an a friend. So please read and review I promise it's funny. It's rated M mostly for foul language, just to be safe.


Jill Valentine woke to the smell of pancakes and coffee. The sun was shining through the pale yellow curtains. A single red rose sat beside the bed. Jill sifted in the warm comfy bed as she heard the door open. Standing in the doorway was the most wonderful man she has ever met. Standing there was a young brown haired ice blue eyed Remus Lupin.

"You awake I made breakfast are you hungry?" Remus said. Jill just smiled, she couldn't believe her luck at getting such a man. It felt like yesterday when she ran into her beast.

_Flashback _

Jill ran as fast as her feet would carry her away from the umbrella monsters. She had just escaped from one of Umbrella's many laboratories. This one was located in England. She knew Claire and Leon were in Berlin, Germany and Chris and Rebecca were Hong Kong, China she had no idea where Barry was and then there was Jill.

Well Jill had a partner had past tense as in the first zombie they ran into he fled faster than you could say shit. Leaving her to dismantle the whole place herself that did not work out the way she had planned. Jill's plan was get in blow the place up shut down the T-virus that was traveling faster than the black plague. It really is the plague only it's called the plague of falling apart and stinking the place up with their rotting corpse.

Thinking to herself 'Damn umbrella cockroaches popping up everywhere like damn daises,' she thought angrily. She was running through the woods getting as far away as possible. She had one nasty ass hole tailing her who smelled like rotting eggs. Jill knew unfortunately, what his last meal had been. She wished she had more ammo but she used most of it in the lab and if she could make it her camp to reload she would be fine.

Dawn was beginning to poke through the night filled sky. Jill could not help but feel silently relived. With the sun out she could see what was coming at her no more freaking out about that saying " Things that go bump in the night."

Jill decided to risk a stop to catch her breath. She looked behind her nothing there she placed her hands on her knees breathing heavily. "Whoa maybe I lost him," she began to think then remembering her bad luck, "Yeah right I'm not that lucky not like that bastard Chris," she thought. Chris claimed he single handily took down the entire Tokyo Lab. Jill didn't believe a single word about it, there is just no way, he had help, she just knew it.

Something in the bush moved Jill shot up pointing her 38milmeter at the spot. 'Please be a bunny please, please be a bunny,' she thought desperately when a huge thing emerged out of the bush. All of Jill's insides fell out of her body. Standing before her was no bunny but a monster unlike the usually umbrella monsters they have. This was a werewolf a full fledged fucking werewolf. His brown skin pulled tightly over its body his yellow teeth bared ready to rip her head off. What caught her attention were the wolf's eyes, they were cold steel blue that took her breath away.

"Okay that's it I need to be laid if a wolf monster is turning in on," it raised his paw which resembled a human hand "these Umbrella freaks have serious issues," she said as she was about to fire when she heard coming right at her and the beastie was good old stinking rotting egg jerk who always seems to come at the worst times. Both Jill and the werewolf looked at the thing that rushing toward them.

"Crap first things first," Jill said turning back toward the wolf planning of ridding the world the monster that could terrorize the nearby towns. When she looked it was gone. It was running tail tucked between its legs looking back as if saying "Stupid woman I'm not going to be eaten by that thing." It took ten… whole… precious seconds, to realize that the wolf had more brains then she did.

Jill could not stand it determination fared within her she turned and ran after the wolf she was going to kill it. It left her she could understand when people left her, hell she understood when her so called partner left her, but this animal left her. You would think if it was hungry it would try and kill the monster coming at you then again who would what to eat that smelly thing.

Remus

The werewolf stopped and glanced back toward the area he just came from. Looking back his eyes widen in shock and terror, casing him was the human carrying something shiny and right behind her was that thing he was running from. The wolf let out a yelp turned again and began running away.

Jill saw the werewolf up ahead "Prefect," she said. Her sights set she tailed the wolf. She was gaining on the wolf 'it seems your getting tired well that's good for me because I've got Adeline shooting through my body right now.' She thought. The wolf was in sight so Jill risked a glance back at the tyrant. It was still behind her but thankfully a good distance. Turning her attention back forward to the wolf in front she saw his ass end. Raising her gun to fire her sights off a bit but that was okay she just needed to. . . where did it go.

One minute it was right in front and the next it was gone. She ran a bit further until she nearly fell off a cliff.

"Whoo that was close," looking down she saw what happened to the wolf, "Oh so there is where you went you are NOT one of Umbrella monsters. You're too clumsy to be one." Down below was the werewolf struggling to stand up again. A grow sounded behind her tingles shot up her neck. Jill slowly turned seeing that nasty thing getting closer and closer, "Shit, shit, shit," she jumped down the cliff landing directly on the wolf causing it to yelp in pain. "Sorry wolffie but it's either be eaten by you or that thing," Jill said looking up. She looked at the wolf who gave her the look; it gave her a look of pure disgust.

A noise drew both of their attention upward. The tyrant was coming down on them. The werewolf looked at it then looked at Jill and once again looked at the monster when his eyes fell on Jill his expression said "So long crazy lady I'm not sticking around." And with that he ran off again 'Oh I am so going hunt that son-of-bitch," Jill said as she started after it once more.

"And when I get you I'm going to stuff you in a blander push puree and bake you into a pie and feed you to Mr. Rotting Egg thing, How about that jack ass." Jill yelled after the wolf.

Jill began to feel her energy drain which was not good she was nowhere near her campsite. 'Why did I set up so fucking far away what was I taking, crazy pills ugg,' Jill growled to herself. It than occurred to Jill she really didn't mark her campsite so she really did not know where she was. That sacred her, here she was in the middle of nowhere chasing a werewolf and has a very nasty smelly jerk behind her. Just when all hope was lost Jill ran right into her camp where the werewolf stopped. Jill slowed down it's about time at least she can get rid of something tonight. She was about to shoot when the wolf contracted in pain.

"What the fuck, what the hell are you doing?" Jill said to the wolf. To her horror the beast was transforming into a human being, a male human being, a naked male human being. She watched quietly as the, whatever you wanted to call it was huffing in pain. He was bent over on all four breathing heavy.

It was Beauty and Beast all over again. How the prince was a beast turning into a man again, only this time Jill knew it wasn't over love because she certainly did not love him. Especially since he had left her to get eaten by the nasty monster.

"OMG this cannot be happening why do I get the fucked up cases, here Chris got all the easy labs and leaves the nasty ones to me. Oh I am so going go the man." Jill was fuming acid rage at Chris.

"Um hey are you okay," Jill asked nervously returning her attention back at the man.

The wolf man looked up to at her, he just stared. Then suddenly he stood up looking frantic

"Um are you alright I didn't bite you did I or please say I didn't," he said franticly.

"Whoo slow down there tiger I'm fine but um you," Jill trailed off her eyes lowering to his very nude body. Following her gaze he let out a small yep and covered himself as best as he could, his face burned with embarrassment.

"I'm sorry about that," he said.

"That's okay just what happen to you? I've seen some strange shit but I have never seen something like that."

"Its complicated you see I'm cursed…"

"Oh no you don't, don't you say your some kind of prince who snubbed some old crippled woman who then decided to teach you a lesson on manners or some shit, no I will not have it, I won't." He seemed very amused by Jill's rant.

"No I am not a prince, my manners are quite good and…What the hell is that?" He partially shouted. Jill looked behind them that good for nothing smelly asshole was back.

"That my new naked friend is trouble," she said looking back at the man, "Don't worry I've got my special surprise for it right here. Jill moved toward her car and right there where she left her big baby yes she called her bazooka baby.

"Good bye stinky can't say I'll miss ya but so long," Jill said as she fired. The missile hit the tyrant square in the chest causing body parts to go everywhere.

"Well that's over how do you feel," he just stared at her like she was crazy and he was probably right, she was crazy.

Present

Thinking back Jill couldn't see why she tried to shoot him.

"Well are you hungry or not?" Remus said again.

"I'm starving, but not for food get over here my beast." Remus laughed as he crossed the room to join Jill. The single red rose beside the bed let a few pedals fall lazily to the ground.


End file.
